littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Worst Nightmare
Your Worst Nightmare is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the first case of the game. It is the first case set in Liberty Town. Plot After moving to Liberty Town, the player is greeted by David MacLeod, the Chief of Liberty Secret Investigation Agency. Before he tells the player about Christa's kidnapping 53 years ago, the detective Fatiha Jubayr screams and having nightmare about terrorist attacks, interfered them. Not before Chief MacLeod receives a call from Donnie Cruz, who say he found a dead body in Trading Economic Building. Once Fatiha and the player investigated, they found the body of Allison Farrell, a businesswoman working on it that puts in autopsy. During the investigation, five people were labelled as suspects: Donnie Cruz (the businessman who found a dead body and was soon-to-be-married), Michael Carter (the movie goer who is protest against arbitrary dismissal), Rebecca Lively (the worker who get expelled by Allison), Molly Hillam (a school teacher who is the victim's childhood friend), and finally William Ross (Donnie's bodyguard who cause rumored about victim's bad habits). While searching for evidences, the hockey-masked man with knife shows up and Fatiha turns around and screams while the player managed to drags her away from him. The two runs downstairs, but it's blocked. The player managed to break the blocker to takes her into the safety place. Mid-investigation, Donnie calls the player to come at building and say that the young president Sawyer Dawson is in trouble when he receives a call from a mysterious man, threaten to kidnapping him for ransom. Meanwhile, Fatiha said that she being attacked by a hockey-masked man to prevent them from investigating. They ask William Ross about relationship with the victim, he said that Allison has a bad habits such drinking and playing a prank on them, included Donnie, who say he breaking up with her because of her prank involve lizard. When the player managed to scares the masked man away and found enough evidences, the Liberty Secret Investigation Agency incriminated William Ross for the murder. William denies on what happened, but he overwhelmed himself and admits to his crime. He said that Allison completely rejected him and want to go on dating with Donnie. Upon discovering her drunk and start to abuse him, he finally snap it out and decided to protect him by smash her skull with hammer, leaving her bleeding to death. He was sentenced to 30 years in prison. During A Horror Beginning (1/6), the president Dawson calls the chief to his office, saying that the evil organization called Project Deathstalker declares the bloodshed war against SDU. Chief MacLeod then asks about the kidnapping of Christa Rees by a cloaked serial killer and is still held hostage for 53 years ago and how they can help to stop the bloodshed war. The president say he has no idea how to stop the war until suddenly the sound of bombing and the people's screaming of horror heard. After finding a shard of grenade and investigating that area, they found a bloody knife and after analyzing it, they discovered it was belongs to a masked-man known as The Hook, who attacked Fatiha and the player early. Via Hilda, the lab chief, Molly then interrupted saying that The Hook is on the loose and went on a murder spree in Liberty Town, killing many rich people to steal money and old antiques. However, Night Spirit, a sadistic serial killer who only supposedly strikes at night to hypnotizing the victim into unknown place and kill them is mentioned by Donnie, who say that the monster kidnapping Christa and is somewhere remains unknown. After that, the administrative assistant Heather Mitchell reported that the president is not here and looks like he has been kidnapped. The team thinks that The Hook is still somewhere, looking for another victim. So, the player went to investigate the Statue of Liberty. Summary Victim *'Allison Farrell' Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'William Ross' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Liberty Gazette. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a scar. *The suspect reads Liberty Gazette. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses toothpicks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a scar. *The suspect uses toothpicks. *The suspect reads Liberty Gazette. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a scar. *The suspect uses toothpicks. *The suspect reads Liberty Gazette. Killer's Profile *The killer has a scar. *The killer uses toothpicks. *The killer reads Liberty Gazette. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer's blood type is B. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added A Horror Beginning (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Liberty Town Category:Copyrighted Images Category:Case Category:Crime